Gloomy and Suicidal
by Jemascola
Summary: Stephanie goes to school and meets a suicidal boy. He convinces her that life is not worth living, and Stephanie decides to become suicidal as well.
1. Chapter 1

**Gloomy and Suicidal**

_**By Joe**_

**Summary:** Stephanie goes to school and meets a suicidal boy. He convinces her that life is not worth living, and Stephanie decides to become suicidal as well.

**Author Notes:** I do not own _Full House_, its characters, or any other copyrighted material. I do own my original character, Jacob, however.

**Chapter 1**

One morning, Stephanie went to school as she did every day. She learned that her lunch schedule was to change that day. She now had lunch in the middle of fourth period, rather than before fourth period. Stephanie missed going to lunch early, but she decided that she would adapt.

When fourth period arrived, she anxiously waited 30 whole minutes. Things would be lonely without her friend Gia. Perhaps she could eat with other people she knew. If she didn't find anyone to eat with, she figured that she would be forced to eat alone, and that wouldn't do!

The bell rang for lunch during the middle of fourth period, and Stephanie ran off to the cafeteria to get her lunch early before the lines got long. Stephanie got a ham sandwich and chocolate milk. As soon as she paid for her lunch, she saw that lots of people had already gotten in line. "Good thing I got here early," she said to herself. She walked to the area where the tables were, and she looked around, seeing if she recognized anyone. To her dismay, there wasn't a single person around that she recognized. There were people from her class, but she never did make good friends with anybody from her class.

At last, Stephanie settled for the outcast table, where she saw a mixed boy with wavy black hair, brown eyes, and a rattail. He was wearing camouflage clothing. The boy looked lonely and a little odd, but Stephanie decided to be nice and make friends with him.

"Hi," Stephanie greeted sweetly.

"Hey," the mixed kid replied.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a minute. The kid was quiet and wouldn't say anything. Stephanie decided to break the ice. "My name's Stephanie Tanner. What's your name?"

"I'm Jacob Branson," replied Jacob.

"Oh, that's cool," said Stephanie. Jacob just nodded and didn't reply. Stephanie wondered what was wrong with Jacob. He seemed so sad and alone. She continued to try to talk to him. "So, uh, tell me about yourself."

"Well," Jacob started, "there's not really a lot to say about me. I think that life sucks and that it's not worth living."

Stephanie looked shocked at Jacob's bizarre outlook. "Why is that?"

"I dunno, it's just not," Jacob said. "I have trouble getting girlfriends and won't be able to get a good job. It's just pointless."

Stephanie felt great sympathy for Jacob, but she also wished that he would have a little more self-confidence. It would improve his life, she believed. Suddenly, she saw several red marks on Jacob's left arm. "What's that on your left arm?" Stephanie asked curiously.

"Oh, this?" Jacob asked, revealing all sorts of cut marks on his arm. "It's where I've tried to cut myself. I took a little knife and made incisions all over."

"That's horrible!" gasped Stephanie.

"Eh, you'd do it too if your life was crummy." Jacob then continued talking about his attempts at suicide. "Once, I even tried to hang myself with a dog collar, but it hurt more than I expected, so I decided to stop. Another time, I even took a gun and nearly shot myself in the head, but I then decided not to."

Stephanie was flabbergasted by Jacob's irrational behavior. But then again, Stephanie took a look at her own life. It had been a while since she had a boyfriend, and her last relationship ended badly. It turned out that her boyfriend was going out with another girl, and Stephanie was infuriated. Also, Stephanie's grades had been dropping to the point of no return. She had been somewhat depressed, especially considering the fact that Gia was no longer at lunch with her. "You've made a lot of good points, Jacob," Stephanie said. "It almost makes me want to do the same."

"Well, it's not hard. Just start trying to kill yourself, and you'll feel a lot better," said Jacob. "I do it all the time."

"Why haven't you died yet?" Stephanie asked.

"I really don't know," Jacob answered honestly.

The two sat, not saying much, and a while later, the bell rang. It was time to return to class. Stephanie waved farewell to Jacob. She had a lot on her mind as she walked to her class. Jacob's viewpoints on life seemed correct to her, and she began to long for suicide attempts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Stephanie returned to her home in the afternoon feeling depressed and out of it. The more she thought of life, the more she hated it. After school, she stopped at the drug store to buy some vintage double-edge razor blades, a large balloon, and a rope. She hid all the strange things she bought as she entered the house. She didn't want anyone to see what she was going to do.

"Hi, Steph," her father greeted as she walked in the kitchen door. "How was school?"

"Great!" Stephanie smiled, trying to make sure that Danny didn't suspect anything.

"That's good," Danny smiled. He then got a sponge and started cleaning the counter. He cast a puzzled look at Stephanie as she darted upstairs without so much as saying another word.

Stephanie got to her room and locked the door. She then lowered the curtains for the windows. Stephanie sat on her bed and took the razor blades out of her jeans pocket. Carefully, she cut deep incisions into her arm. "EEE!" she cried as she cut herself. But she still proceeded anyhow. She cut her arm about a dozen times before stopping. By the time she quit, there was blood all over her razors, and blood poured out of her arm. There was even a lot of blood on the bed. It was a very horrible sight.

Stephanie then took the balloon she bought. She then carefully untied the knot at the end of the balloon and put the opening to her nose. Carefully controlling the flow of the helium, Stephanie inhaled the helium slowly and carefully. Almost instantly, she felt very strange, and she figured that she would do the ultimate trick before it was too late. She got on her bed with the rope and tied it to the light fixture. She then tied a noose and stuck her head in it. Stephanie then jumped off the bed, and the noose tightened around her neck. Stephanie felt herself getting unconscious. Suddenly, the noose broke from the ceiling, and Stephanie collapsed on the floor. She was still alive, but she had been knocked unconscious.

Then, Danny knocked on the door. "Stephanie? Stephanie, are you okay?" When he heard no answer, he went downstairs to find a key to open the door. When he did so, he entered her room only to be very shocked. He saw blood-soaked razor blades, a balloon with helium, and a noose tightly squeezing Stephanie's neck. Danny screamed very loudly in fright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next thing Stephanie realized, she was in the hospital. She woke up to see her worried family staring at her. "She's waking up," Danny said to the others. He then turned to Stephanie. "Stephanie…what happened?"

Stephanie wasn't quite sure that she was ready to tell her family that she was trying to kill herself. "Um…" Stephanie started. "I was playing with that balloon, and it got caught on the light fixture. I used the rope to climb up to get it, but I fell down on some razor blades, which happened to be nearby."

Danny actually seemed to buy the story, as well as the other members of the family. D.J., however, appeared skeptical to Stephanie's story. She didn't say anything to get her in trouble in front of her family, but she planned to talk to Stephanie later. "I'm so glad that you're going to be alright, Steph," Danny said. "I don't know what we'd ever do without you."

"Without me?" Stephanie thought inside her head. "I don't think I'm that important to them. I'm not that important anyway. I need to try to kill myself again when my family isn't around. Maybe I should go see Jacob again for some more advice. Then again, he has never successfully killed himself. Still, he knows more about suicide than I do."

A few weeks later, Stephanie was discharged from the hospital and had to go on antibiotics to ensure that she did not get an infection from the razor blade cuts. When Stephanie returned to her room, she found that her precious razor blades were still on the floor. She quickly gathered them and put them in the top drawer of her night stand so that nobody would throw them away. She planned to use them again at another date.

The next day, Stephanie went to school. She was dying for her first few classes to pass quickly so that she could go to lunch. She wanted to meet Jacob again and ask for some more suicidal advice. When lunchtime finally did come, Stephanie got a lunch and sat with Jacob.

"Hey, Stephanie," said Jacob.

"Hi, Jacob," said Stephanie.

"There was one time a few months ago when I tried to suffocate myself with a plastic bag to see if I could make it unconsciously to the spiritual world. Unfortunately, the bag leaked air, and I did not seal it to my face with duct tape, so it didn't really work," Jacob said. Stephanie started to comment, but Jacob interrupted her. "Also, something I plan to do in the near future is dyeing myself black and shaving my hair. I'll go up to black people and throw insults at them. Then, the next day, I'll come back, and those guys that I insulted won't know it was me. By doing that, I'll get more confidence."

"Okay…" Stephanie said. Although Jacob had convinced her to be suicidal, Stephanie still thought that Jacob was moronic at times. Then, she remembered that she wanted Jacob to give her some suicide hints. "Uh…Jacob, I tried to commit suicide a few weeks ago. I inhaled helium, cut myself with vintage razor blades, and even tried to hang myself. I ended up in the hospital. I want something that will work for sure."

"I'll bet you just weren't doing any of those things correctly," Jacob pointed out. "But if you want to die quick and fast, then just starve yourself. Don't eat or drink a single thing. Within days, you won't be around. It will be a slow and painful death," said Jacob.

Stephanie was really enlightened by Jacob's "knowledge." "Thanks a bunch, Jacob!" said Stephanie. She started to eat the food on her tray, when Jacob slapped her hand.

"No eating means no eating, and that starts right now!" Jacob insisted.

"Okay, okay," Stephanie said.

Jacob settled down when he told Stephanie a story. "You know," Jacob reminisced, "last year I almost came to school with an m60 and shot everyone to death."

Stephanie's eyes widened. "Why?" she asked.

"This teacher, Mrs. Mel, gave me a zero on my English paper. I did everything correctly, but she kept insisting that I did everything wrong. My average was a 70, but it dipped into the failing range. I was so furious that I wanted to shoot that bitch 'til she was dead. But then, my mom intervened when she found out about my low grade. We went to talk to Mrs. Mel, and she raised my grade, and my average put me in the clear. But if I failed that class, everyone here would be in great danger," Jacob said. He seemed both angry and proud of himself at the same time.

Stephanie's eyes were open wide and full of shock. Jacob was truly a maniac. Maybe she shouldn't have been trying to kill herself. Instead, she thought that it might have been a better idea to help Jacob with his issues. Right now, though, she decided that she didn't want to sit with Jacob. "Uh…I'll be right back," Stephanie said. She got up, threw her lunch away, and ran off.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

When Stephanie got home, she decided to talk to D.J. about Jacob. She knocked on her door. "Come in," D.J. said. Stephanie entered.

"Deej, I've got to talk to you about something," said Stephanie.

"I figured you did," said D.J.

"Well…I was trying to kill myself that time a few weeks ago. But it was because this maniac persuaded me to do it. His name is Jacob Branson, and he is suicidal. He's done a lot of crazy things. He's tried hanging himself with a dog collar, cutting himself, and suffocating himself to see the spiritual world. Even stranger is that he wanted to dye himself black and shave his hair so that he could speak confidently to other people, and he once considered coming to school with an m60 to shoot everyone!" Stephanie said with concern.

"I knew you were faking your story in the hospital," D.J. smirked. "I just can't believe that Dad bought it.

"Should I tell Dad?"

"I think you know the answer to that, Steph," said D.J.

"And what should I do about that Jacob?" Stephanie asked.

"Tell Dad, a counselor, or somebody that can help Jacob get over his problem," said D.J.

"Okay, thanks," Stephanie smiled and gave D.J. a warm hug. She then left and went downstairs to talk to her father. He was in the kitchen mopping the floor. "Hi, Dad," Stephanie said.

"Hi, Steph, what's up?" Danny asked.

"Well, Dad…" Stephanie sighed. It took her a second to get the guts to tell him what she had been doing. "The real reason why I got hurt wasn't because of an accident. It was because I was trying to kill myself."

"Kill yourself?" gasped Danny. "Steph, that's horrible, why would you do a stupid thing like that?"

"I don't know, Dad, it was a very stupid thing for me to do."

"You can say that again! Why didn't you come to me if you felt bad?"

"Well, I guess I was just too influenced by Jacob to talk to you. I guess I just wanted to do my own thing."

"Jacob? Who's Jacob?" Danny asked.

"Jacob Branson. He's this boy that I sit with at lunch. He's suicidal and has done a lot of very crazy things. Once, he even considered coming to school and shooting everyone down."

"Oh dear, this is not good," Danny said. "I've got to alert the school immediately. Something has to be done about Jacob."

"Thanks, Dad. I'm sure he'll benefit from the help he gets," Stephanie said.

"Not so fast," Danny said. "You're grounded for a month for trying to kill yourself."

Stephanie started to complain, but instead, she decided that such a punishment was just. "Okay, Dad," she said, giving him a hug. Danny then went to the phone and called the school to talk about Jacob.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

A month had passed since the school had been enlightened to Jacob's true nature. Immediately, he was given I.S.S. for conspiracy against the school. He was also put into counseling for his other psychological problems. Stephanie was glad, for she knew that Jacob was finally getting the help he needed.

Because Jacob spent so much time in I.S.S. and counseling, Stephanie rarely ever saw Jacob. Whenever she did, though, he was too far away for her to talk to. One day, however, their paths crossed once more.

Stephanie walked down the hallway, and she ran into Jacob, who just came out of the counselor's office for a session of counseling. "Hi, Jacob," said Stephanie.

"Hello," said Jacob. "Listen, I know that your dad called the school about me."

"What?" Stephanie gasped. "What are you talking about?" She didn't want Jacob to get mad at her. He might even hurt her the way he would have hurt everyone in school.

"Don't deny it, Stephanie. Don't worry about it," said Jacob. Stephanie looked surprised. Jacob didn't seem mad. "I'm glad that I got counseling. I feel so much better about myself."

"Gee, thanks," Stephanie said.

"You're welcome."

"So, when do you get out of counseling and I.S.S.?"

"Well, I get out of I.S.S. next week, but I still have to go to counseling for off and on sessions just to make sure I don't relapse," said Jacob.

"Next week is when the dance is," Stephanie said. "Why don't you be my date?"

Jacob was awestruck. Nobody had ever been his girlfriend before. "Yes! Thank you!" exclaimed Jacob. "I'd love to! Finally, stuff is working out right."

A week later, Stephanie and Jacob went to the dance together, and they had lots of fun together and even kissed. Since then, the two were boyfriend and girlfriend. Stephanie was glad that she met Jacob, as she helped him with his problems. She really liked Jacob, too. She thought the two made a wonderful couple. Her encounter with Jacob would be one of the more memorable moments of her life.

**The End**


End file.
